Semua Karena Matsuda!
by Sora Tsubameki
Summary: Matsuda memang ceroboh, akibat menguping pembicaraan petinggi Yotsuba dia harus menghadapi kematiannya. Namun L memiliki rencana untuk menyelamatkannya dari maut…Benarkah Matsuda akan selamat? please read and review


Summary: Matsuda memang ceroboh, akibat menguping pembicaraan petinggi Yotsuba dia harus menghadapi kematiannya. Namun L memiliki rencana untuk menyelamatkannya dari maut…Benarkah Matsuda akan selamat?

Desclaimer: All character by Obata Takeshi dan Ooba Tsugumi

"Ayo, Minum.." Misa amane berlagak ramah, menuangkan sake ke dalam beberapa gelas yang telah kosong. Kamar pribadinya kini dipenuhi para karyawan Yotsuba. Akibat kebodohan Matsuda yang telah menyelinap tanpa permisi, lalu menguping pembicaraan kedelapan petinggi Yotsuba, akhirnya dia harus rela berakting sebagai Taro Matsui, seorang manager artis multitalenta dari Yoshida Production Management. Untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengan partner kerjanya itu, rumah produksi memutuskan untuk mengadakan jamuan spesial di rumah Misa yang luas (Sebenarnya adalah gedung penyelidikan). Dan tujuannnya tak lain dan tak bukan hanyalah untuk menyelamatkan Matsuda dari maut!

"Argh,,Matsuda bodoh. Seharusnya dia pikir panjang dulu sebelum bertindak!" Soichiro mulai kebakaran jenggot.

"Tenang Yagami-san. Bukankah dengan begitu Matsuda telah membawa berita penting yang akan mendekatkan analisa penyelidikan kita tentang Kira di perusahaan Yotsuba?" L meyeruput kopi yang telah terlebih dulu diberi berdadu-dadu gula didalamnya. Soichiro tertunduk lemas. Mungkin ada baiknya mulai saat ini dia lebih rajin-rajin mendatangi club _fitness_ yang menawarkan kebugaran jantung, karena berlama-lama di markas ini akan beresiko terkena gagal jantung, epilepsi, kelainan janin, hingga kematian.

Kini, angin surga sedang beratmosfer kuat di kamar Misa, dimana kamera pengintai langsung tertransfer ke ruangan lainnya. L dkk memperhatikan secara seksama gerak-gerik mereka.

"Misa-san cukup hebat y?" L berkomentar jujur. Ya,Misa memang cukup hebat dalam berakting, Ini memperkuat dugaan L bahwa Misa memang Kira ke-2. Mungkin saja si gadis _innocent _ini lebih kuat daripada dugaan L selama ini. Dia mungkin memang memilih untuk tidak diberi air selama lima hari daripada harus mengakui keberadaan Kira yang ia kagumi selama ini. Misa mungkin memilih untuk dibunuh saja daripada dia harus menghianati kesetiaannya kepada sang dewa kematian.

Lamunan L terpotong ketika melihat monitor besar di depannya. Matsuda berlagak ingin ke toilet dan keluar ruangan. Seketika ponsel Ryuuzaki bergetar.

" Ryuuzaki kau dengar? Kedelapan orang itu berencana membunuh dengan memanfaatkan Kira" Matsuda sigap.

"Berarti sudah pasti mereka berencana untuk membunuh anda" Masih tanpa ekspresi. Yah, L adalah makhluk jenius yang sulit sekali mengeluarkan ekspresi.

"Ada cara untuk menghindarinya?" Kasian Matsuda,,sekarang dia benar-benar bergantung pada pertolongan L.

"Ya. Sebelum mereka membunuh anda, sebaiknya anda mati duluan!"

"UAPAAA!!! WHAT!!! NANI???" Akibat syok jantung, Matsuda fasih berkomunikasi tiga bahasa.

"Ryuuzaki, kau memang psyco, tak berperikemanusiaan ,mata panda, anak autis, rambut rujug, tubuh ceking, addicted gula terparah, makhluk Tuhan paling gaje, Homo,," Stop stop. Kalau diterusin, Matsuda akan menghabiskan berchapter-chapter hanya untuk menarasikan eksistensi Ryuuzaki. Semua sweatdrop.

"Oh My Kira, mimpi apa aku? Ternyata setelah pengorbananku selama ini, mengikuti penyelidikan yang amat sangat super duper berbahaya ini, kau tega berbuat seperti ini Ryuuzaki,," Matsuda kesetanan. Tak mau diam. Sementara L dengan tenangnya memakan sate donat yang ada dihadapannya. Setelah menunggu ocehan Matsuda selama kurang lebih 1 jam, 50 menit, 30 detik, Ryuuzaki menarik nafas menjabarkan rencananya. Realy? Maksudnya,,maksudnya L tak sakit hati mendengarkan tuduhan si Matsuda biadab itu? Jelaslah sudah, Ryuuzaki memang orang tergaje di muka bumi ini.

Setelah mendengarkan dengan sesama tentang penjelasan L, dengan perasaan bimbang Matsuda masuk ruangan kembali. Dia melewati Misa sambil berkata secepat mungkin,,

"Misa setelah aku jatuh, bawa mereka kembali ke alamnya masing-masing!" Duh saking singkat timingnya, ngomong Matsuda sudah seperti kereta api. Tapi berhubung Misa tak sebego yang L kira, akhirnya Misa manggut-manggut saja. Entah karena mengerti atau karena mabuk lalu triping. Dengan akting sempurna, walau pucat pasi, Matsuda berdiri di dinding balkon, mencoba jumpalitan di pagar pembatas. Akhirnya…

"Oi, bahaya.." Terlambat. Matsuda sudah terjun dengan bebasnya sementara Soichiro mempersiapkan kasur empuk sebagai pendaratan Matsuda persis satu lantai dibawahnya. Namun rencana tak selamanya berjalan mulus, Matsuda benar-benar terjatuh! Kasur yang diperisapkan tak tertangkap oleh tubuhnya, hanya tercengkram sedikit saja, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tanah, tepat diatas tubuh Aiber. Sial!

"What??" Para karyawan sempat terkejut. Ahaha, akhirnya kita tidak usah repot-repot membunuhnya..begitulah pikir karyawan Yotsuba and the gang sementara Matsuda terjatuh mulus dengan posisi yang sama persis dengan posisi Aiber. Pasti Yotsuba _crew_ tidak akan tahu kalau tubuh Matsuda ada dua di bawah sana, karena mata mereka pastinya sudah rabun, menelan banyak sake. Lagian L sudah mencampurkan berbutir-butir antimo didalam sakenya dengan tujuan untuk lebih membuat mata mereka siwer.

"Yes, rencana kita berhasil Light-kun.." L tersenyum senang. Eh beneran tuh rencananya berhasil? Light hanya terbengong-bengong mendengarkan perkataan L. Pikirnya, Mungkin L memiliki rencana B, eh bukan maksudnya rencana L. Kalau rencana B, sudah dapat dipastikan tubuh Matsuda akan dipotong-potong menjadi dadu-dadu kecil dan dimasak setengah matang, di atas api biru, dengan racikan bumbu dapur,,*udah-udah enek gw ngelanjutinnya*. Dengan tenaga ekstra, dan sigap, L versus Light mengangkat tubuh mereka dalam posisi tindih menindih. *Hoek,,apaan sih?* Lalu mobil ambulance melaju kencang…untuk kembali ke dalam gedung. Wekekek..

TBC

AN: Bagaimana nasib Matsuda? Apakah L benar-benar memiliki Plan B? Apakah Light benar-benar tidak sakit jantung melihat pairingnya yang satu lagi ini sekarat? Benarkah author akan benar-benar digorok oleh Matsuda dkk? Dan benarkah Matsuda akan menjadi tokoh utama di fic gaje ini?? Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya..

**Matsuda and the crew**: Sweatdropped!

**Author**: Ahaha,,hehe,,ah,,eh,,mohon reviewnya,,hanya dengan review yang banyak mampu membuat author bersemangat banting tulang meneruskan fic gaje ini, terutama mencari dana membayar gaji mereka. Karena L dan Light meminta upah terlalu tinggi. Mereka tak terima kalau ternyata mereka hanya menjadi figuran di chapter ini. Tenanglah Light, di chapter berikutnya pasti giliranmu bersama si honey boney terlalu sweety itu *nunjuk L yang masih tanpa ekspresi*. Light senyum-senyum gaje…


End file.
